1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light concentrating module, and in particular relates to a light concentrating module varying the incident angle of light entering an optical wedge plate with an optical film to make the light propagate in the optical wedge plate by total reflection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rising petroleum prices and decreasing raw material supplies, new energy sources have been developed. Of which, solar energy has become a popular choice.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,531 discloses a solar energy collecting system utilizing a Fresnel lens to gather solar light to a solar chip. Such a solar energy collecting system is often equipped with a solar tracking system that directs the solar chip to always face the sun, thereby increasing solar energy collection efficiency. However, such a system is very heavy and has limited applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,756 discloses a radiation energy collecting and transferring device utilizing mirrors to collect solar light. When the solar light reaches the mirrors, it is reflected to the solar chip. The mirrors change inclined angles to track the sun. Such a system, however, still requires a solar tracking system, which makes the system very heavy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,282 discloses a solar energy collecting system utilizing water to conduct solar light and constrain the angle of the solar light. The solar light is conducted to the lateral side of the device. Although such a device occupies a smaller volume, water is needed.